Masquerade: Modern Day Fairytale?
by 3Hearts
Summary: The girls attend a private masquerade ball with the royal princes until well they have to get a reality check. After that one night they still have to go to school there in Faerie Tale with boys who continuously deny they are the royal princes they met at the ball. Will things bloom for these high schooler or are they going to end a shattered fairytale. Fairytales can happen right?


**Kaoru's P.O.V**

They were everywhere. The princes that is. There were three Butch, Brick, and Boomer.

All were every girls dream… except me I'd prefer to see them beheaded even just a little. That doesn't make evil… does it? Probably. Who cared anyway! They weren't my personal preference at all anyway.

I was in the living room on the floor when I heard squeals from above me. Very LOUD squeals. I looked up to see who was on the couch and was ready to hit whoever it was.

Miyako had walked into the room with popcorn after Momoko already crashed on the couch with a hershey bar in her back pocket. Even though she wasn't boy crazed she still had an eye for boys. We were all 16 now. And we were transferred to a new place and in a new high school.

Our parents and Miyako's case her grandmother all decided to take the time to go into retirement and decided sending us away wasn't a bad idea.

"It would be a learning experience" they said.

"It would be a perfect opportunity" they said.

What type of opportunity were they expecting the three of us to have?

We all lived together not too far from the professor's lab here in Faerie Tale. Stupid. This place looked like it could fit in a fairy tale, but nothing was going to happen here it was going to be a boring year as always.

I wouldn't be too surprised if I actually found a fairy see how this place looked.

"Ahh! They're freaking everywhere!"

Miyako with popcorn in hand turned her head towards me "Who onee-san?"

"Miyako I know we're all like sisters and everything, but you don't have to call me that."

She smiled in my direction. "I know, but we're all under the same roof and I thought it would be nicer if we were more sister like." I couldn't help, but feel a little awkward. Miyako was really kind and had a puppy/kitten like cuteness.

Growing up with brothers made me resistant to begging and whining from younger kids, but Miyako wasn't like that. You honestly couldn't really do anything. While you can shut down a little kid and they would deal with it, Miyako was different. It was almost like slapping a little animal and you can't just do that… well you could but it wouldn't be right.

"Yeah I guess so... imouto." I said huffing a little under my breath. "Anyway I was talking about the princes."

"Hmm?" Momoko looked at me now… great.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V**

"What about them?" I asked Kaoru-imouto.

She looked at me as if I grew another head. "You haven't noticed? Everyone is gaga over them. And it's sickening."

"That's not nice nee-san." Miyako said a little too inwardly. I sighed a little bit, but smiled.

"Kaoru-imouto, I bet you'd like them if you knew them- " I stopped before finishing.

Kaoru's head dropped almost like a sinking ship.

"Imouto? Not you too Momoko." She sighed. "So sis you're going to explain your theory or what?"

I looked back at the TV screen to see a commercial past by into one with the princes.

"Yep. So imouto there are three boys: Brick, Boomer, and Butch." I looked up and heard a small growl appearing under her breath.

"Anyway each are different and have their own personalities each cooler than the next. I think they aren't the bad. Especially in the looks department. They kinda remind me of us."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Looks like sis is about to revert to her old ways. Don't get boy crazy again."

In response I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. There is Brick; he's cold, ice cold. He sometimes shows a kind side every once in awhile. In other words he's kinda a tsundere. He is known for his art skills as well as dance skills though he prefers not to whatever. He is the eldest and is seen most in red attire compared to my pink and is very responsible. He's not the type to show off, but he is intelligent and calculating and looks at your every move like a battlefield. With red eyes wouldn't be too surprised if he looked through souls."

Kaoru spoke boredly. "Oh do go on sis. I'm very interested."

I rolled my eyes again. "Next would be Boomer the youngest."

Miyako perked up after she took a seat next to Kaoru on the floor.

"The sweetest one. Very similar to our dear Miyako here. Naive, but very easy going. As the youngest he doesn't have many responsibilities. It is known that he is amazing taste in art as well though he sticks to music and sketching. He is mostly seen in darker shades of blue preferably cobalt blue versus Miyako's light or baby blue. He is kind hearted and rumored to be an animal lover. Though true underneath he is strong willed and stand up for what he believes in."

Miyako seemed starry eyed at all of that.

I smirked. "Last but not least Butch."

Kaoru growled nice and crystal clear.

"Butch. Playboy. Simple as that mischievous. And very perverted. Gets whatever he wants girls are his virtue life even. Is known to hit on everything with legs. More you run away the more he chases. He's like the royal dog. Rich and lives in a palace! I'd watch your step with this one Kaoru-imouto. At age 16 you've blossomed quite nicely." I snickered just a bit.

Kaoru started to look at herself as if she was readily annoyed. "Whatever as if we'd ever see them anyway." She pouted angrily.

"Anyway though he needs to be kept on leash he's very sly. He's pick-pocketed many in the castle just for fun. Sneaky as well. Compared to your green ranging from light green to a faint light forest color he prefers forest green and anything darker in the shade of green of course. Eye color a nice tone of forest green don't you think? Well that's it for the 411 on the boys."

Kaoru spat. "Whatever."

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V**

"Momoko-nee you're going to be 17 soon right? Your birthday is three days if I remember correctly." I smiled over joyed.

She smiled brightly. "Yeah almost forgot I'm older than you two."

Kaoru-nee was still a little bitter about the princes. "Yeah by a measly week." She muttered a little ill-mannered.

Each of us were a week apart. First it was Momoko-nee then Kaoru-nee then after is me.

"Don't be so harsh imouto."

I sweat dropped.

Heh… she didn't like being reminded she was younger than Momoko.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I cut in quickly.

Noticing me again Momoko-nee thought about it.

After a couple of seconds passed another commercial came on with princes this was a new one.

All of looked at the screen, even Kaoru.

Yes you heard it here first the prince is throwing a birthday celebration in three days for his son Brick who will be turning 17. It will be a masquerade ball and is only allowed entrance by invitation. Not just anyone can come!

I looked over and I saw sparks flying around the soon to be 17 year old looking at the screen.

I looked at the other gaping human being and sweat dropped.

"Uh oh." We both said looking at Momoko-nee.

* * *

**Notes**

-onee or -nee is used for older sister and if not is used for someone who is like a older sister. It can also be used as onee-chan, onee-san etc. Its simply a respectful name tag, identifier even to show a relationship.

Imouto or -imouto means younger sister. It is commonly used like imouto-chan,-san, etc and is only said as simply imouto if that is truly your younger sister or the person you are calling imouto is okay with it. Removing the honorific without permission is considered disrespectful or stereotypically tomboyish.

* * *

**3Hearts here this is my second story working on. It was supposed to be a one-shot inspired by Masquerade a song by Robosoul ft Sid Fox. **

**More familiarly on the movie Rags. It's not going to be a one-shot obviously because I like where its heading. And to my You Again readers I will update!**

**Read and Review. PM me. Also if I don't update I'm probably going to do short stories. PM me and tell me what ****YOU** want give me a scene and I'll write I promise! And as another thing I'm going to do music stories so you can send me songs to so I'll be doing that too pick any songs I live virtually every genre and I could make a lot out of it. Tell me if its a one-shot, trilogy or a full length story like this one will be. Later **_Ciao._**


End file.
